This invention relates to an exhaust system for a V-type engine and more particularly to an improved, simplified and compact exhaust system for such engines.
As is well known, many types of engines have angularly disposed cylinders. This is common practice in V-type engines or the like as are employed to power motorcycles. When a V-type engine is employed, it is desirable to provide an exhaust system for the exhaust ports of the individual cylinders that has a common exhaust gas discharge to the atmosphere for tuning purposes. However, when the engine is placed in a vehicle such as motorcycle with the cylinders in a fore and aft arrangement, it is difficult to provide a proper exhaust system.
One reason why there are problems in designing the exhaust system for such applications is that it is desirable that the length of the individual exhaust pipes from the exhaust ports to their common discharge have the same length. Because of the fore and aft disposition of the cylinders, this is a problem with certain applications such as motorcycles.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved exhaust system for a V-type engine wherein there is a common exhaust gas discharge and the exhaust pipes leading to it have substantially the same length.
Normally with motorcycle applications as well as many other applications, the exhaust pipes for the individual cylinders pass beneath the crankcase of the engine. This gives rise to certain additional design problems including the aforenoted difficulty of maintaining the same length for the individual exhaust pipes. In addition, frequently accessories are driven by the crankshaft and it is desirable to insure that these accessories are not heated by the exhaust pipes.
It is, therefore, still a further object of this invention to provide an improved arrangement for the exhaust system of an engine wherein the exhaust pipes are disposed so that they will not heat accessories which are driven by the engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved exhaust system for a motorcycle having crankshaft driven accessories that are located remotely from the exhaust system.